


【TG】火中生莲（第十四章）

by wendy24tgf



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, 强迫式
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf





	【TG】火中生莲（第十四章）

不等权志龙回神，崔胜铉粗暴地从领口撕裂了他的衣衫，在酒精的作用下，布片破碎的声音更加冲垮了他的理智。  
“崔胜铉你是不是疯了？”在权志龙的印象中，崔胜铉从来不曾像此刻般疯狂，他眼底的暴戾令他心惊，“你放开我！”  
“放开？”冷笑出声，一手牵制住权志龙的双手，一手扯下领带，紧紧绑住他的手腕，“现在才害怕，不觉得太晚了么？”  
“哥……”崔胜铉并未控制手中的力道，领带几乎要勒进权志龙的肉里，疼痛感令他越发紧张起来，“哥你喝醉了……”  
“我喝醉了？”捏住男人尖细的下巴，深邃的瞳仁中全然不见往日的多情，“志龙，你只有在害怕的时候才会叫我‘哥’，也只有在这个时候，我才觉得自己是被你需要的。”  
不打算同权志龙在门口耗费时间，崔胜铉熟知他身上的每个敏感点。宽厚的手掌抚上他的腰，顺着人鱼线稍稍往下，拇指微一用力，权志龙便整个人软了下来。薄唇勾起，毫不费力地将人扛在肩头，顺势扯下已经不能再穿的衣服丢在地上。  
“崔胜铉，你别这样，我不喜欢你这样。”  
“你不喜欢？”重重地将权志龙丢在浴缸中，拧开花洒，细密的温水落在他的身上，湿了他的头发，刘海贴在额头，几乎要遮住那双好看的眼睛，“我们在一起的时候，你何曾考虑过我是不是喜欢？”  
权志龙显然被他的这句话惊到，想要抬头望向他的眼睛，却又害怕看到他眼底的怒意，只得狼狈地撇开头，下意识地咬住唇。却不想崔胜铉竟先他一步，用力钳制住他的下颌，力道之大，令他蹙眉。  
“权志龙，我有没有告诉过你，我不喜欢你伤害自己？”  
不给他回话的机会，火热的唇舌已经开始攻城略地。崔胜铉带着粗暴将权志龙推倒在浴缸中，丝毫不顾忌吮吻中呛水的可能。不知为何，原本还气恼着的权志龙却因这一动作而失了脾气，连他自己都分不清，脸上的究竟是热水还是眼泪。  
“胜铉……咳咳咳……”想要开口，却被热水呛到，权志龙试图屈起膝盖，以摆脱崔胜铉的压制，“唔……”  
“怎么？这就等不及了？”将权志龙从水中捞了起来，除去彼此身上早已湿透的衣裤，自己也跨进浴缸中，“志龙，你的身体比你的嘴懂得让我高兴。你看，我还没碰你，你已经硬了。”  
“你……”  
权志龙从未想过崔胜铉会这样羞辱自己，不免觉得有些难堪，蜷缩起双腿，想要掩饰动情的痕迹。  
“呵……”崔胜铉有心管教他，怎会让他如愿，长臂一伸，扯住他的脚踝，毫不费力地将人摆成M的形状，“你不是嫉妒我拍床戏吗？我现在就告诉你什么叫‘假戏真做’！”  
“啊——疼……”崔胜铉毫无前戏的闯入令权志龙感到撕裂般的疼痛，眼泪夺眶而出，“崔胜铉，你混蛋！”  
铁了心的崔胜铉并没有因为权志龙的眼泪而有所节制，他一手按着他的腰，一手用力拧着他胸前的红樱，低下头在他的脖颈上吮吸出一个又一个深紫色的吻痕。浴缸中的水随着两人剧烈的动作不断溢出，下身交叠处有血丝荡漾开来。崔胜铉知道自己弄伤了他，但他不愿停下，他要权志龙记住自己，他要他永远都不会忘记和他在一起的人是自己。  
“志龙，你疼吗？”毫不怜惜地顶撞着男人的敏感点，权志龙如同一具破布娃娃，闭着眼，任由崔胜铉发泄着自己的欲望，“你要记得，只有我才能让你这么疼！”  
“胜铉……”费力地张开嘴，却发现夹着哭腔的声音依然沙哑，干涩的眼角有些疼，但此刻更疼的却是左边胸腔的位置，“我恨你……”  
“恨我？”俯下身将人抱了满怀，换成了面对面的姿势，崔胜铉舔舐着权志龙的耳后，他的身子抖得越发厉害，“我就是要你恨我，你越恨我，就越不会忘记我。”  
“是你要和我分手的！”  
几乎是咆哮着喊出这句话，豆大的眼泪汹涌而出，随之而来的是下身的快感。他们在一起那么久，崔胜铉熟悉权志龙身体的每一处，就算是半虐待式的欢爱，他还是可以令他感到快乐。权志龙懊恼自己身体的反应，报复般咬住崔胜铉的锁骨处，像是要咬下一块肉般凶狠。崔胜铉皱紧了眉头，死死箍住他的腰，顶弄的速度却是越来越快。直到权志龙的口腔内弥漫着血腥气，崔胜铉才让自己射在他身体的深处。他解开权志龙手腕上的领带，搂着他坐在浴缸中。权志龙意外地没有反抗，他失神地望着手腕处的青紫，又一次落了泪。  
“志龙……”感受到他的眼泪落在自己的肩头，崔胜铉喑哑着开口，“我爱你……”  
颤抖着笑出声，权志龙只觉抱着自己的男人距离自己那样遥远，两眼一黑，他终于晕倒在他的怀抱中。

TBC.


End file.
